Fooled
by Cow as White as Milk
Summary: On the first day in April, Cruger and Kat learn a thing or two.


Summary: On the day in April, Cruger and Kat learn a thing or two.

Disclaimer: I do not own SPD.

A/N This is a AU! Cruger does not have a wife in this fiction.

* * *

Kat huffed. She couldn't believe how slow it had been. For the past two weeks they had seen little action and she was getting board. Not only that, she feared that the Rangers might start letting their guard down. She shook her head, even though that was a possibility, it was a highly unlikely one. Ever since the defeat of Grumm, Sky had been working them pretty hard.

She glanced back at Commander Cruger to see that he looked as board as she felt. Well, that was until a high pitched wail pierced it's way through the command center causing the commander to jump so high that he fell out of his chair. Just as soon as it started, it stopped and she burst out laughing. Never had she seen Doggie so shocked.

"Kat!" He said with a growl. "What was that?"

Kat snickered. "I'm not sure, sir."

"Well, don't just stand there laughing," he demanded. "Find out what it was!"

"Yes sir!" She replied with a solute.

1-2-3-4-5

"Kat, it's time for lunch," Cruger said as he came up behind her. "Care to join me?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm hungry."

"After all the laughing you did earlier, it's no wonder." He replied with a smirk.

Kat rolled her eyes and followed him out of the command center. "Doggie, I never though I'd see the day when you landed on your tail end." She shot back.

The commander growled at her.

"What?" She asked. "Don't growl at me, you'd be laughing too if it was me who fell out of the chair."

The corners of his mouth picked up as if he was amused by a mental picture running through his mind. Kat cocked her head at him as she tried to figure out what he was thinking. It didn't take long for realization to dawn on her and she glared. "Shut up!" She muttered and upon hearing it, his grin widened to show some of his teeth. They walked on in silence until they entered the mess hall.

1-2-3-4-5

Kat couldn't figure out why, but the mess hall seemed to get real quiet all of the sudden as she and Doggie walked towards their table in the corner of the room. She even noticed that Sky and Syd sat off to the side of the room watching them curiously.Lifting a single eyebrow she took a glance at her companion trying to figure out if she should be worried. He didn't seem to think so, but then again, he like most males didn't always seem to pay attention to little things.

Shaking her head she sat down and was immensely surprised as a crude sound came from her seat. She stared wide eyed at Doggie who seemed to be standing at attention an holding his breath at the same time. A stance that didn't last long as loud guffaws suddenly emanated from him and the rest of the mess hall.

"Kat," he said through his laughs. "You should get that checked out."

Cursing under her breath she glared at her long time friend. "That wasn't me!" She snapped.

1-2-3-4-5

After lunch was over, and the laughing subsided, the two went back to work. Only to be interrupted by Boom angrily bursting into the command center.

Kat glanced up surprised as Boom stated something about the first ofApril being the worst day of the year.

"Are you okay?" Cruger asked from where he was sitting.

"No!" Boom growled. Kat eyes widened in surprise. She had never heard Boom growl before. "I would like to know," he started, "Just who put the saran wrap on the toilet seat!"

She and Doggie shared an amused yet disgusted look as a very disturbing picture entered their minds.

"Every year it get's worse," he continued.

"What get's worse?" Kat asked.

Boom's jaw dropped. "April Fool's Day!" At his superiors confused stares he elaborated, "The one day out of the year when you can play horrible jokes on people."

"Do you have any idea who's been playing these jokes?" Cruger asked.

Boom shrugged.

Kat smirked remembering Sky and Syd's presence in the mess hall. "The only ones here gutsy enough are the B-squad."

Cruger made a low hum much like he always did when he entered into a deep thought. "Alright," he stated. "It seems that all of us have been the brunt of a joke today. I think it's time the B-squad got a taste of their own medicine."

Boom shared a glance with Kat. This was going to be fun.

1-2-3-4-5

Sydney hummed happily as she walked toward her zord. So far the day had gone really well. There were reports of instances all over the academy about the traps that she and her team mates had set. Yes today was a really good day.

And then she heard it. A moaning sound was coming from around the corner. Wondering what it was she took a peek and immediately clamped a hand over her mouth and ran the other way. She couldn't wait to tell Z about this. After all, it wasn't every day you catch Dr. Manx in such a carnal position with Boom.

1-2-3-4-5

Sky glanced back at Sydney's retreating form. He though it strange that she would run from anything. curious, he edged closer to the noises coming from the direction she had just vacated and nearly got a heart attack for the trouble. He never though he'd see the day when he would see the commander making out with Kat on the groundbehind his zord.

It was disturbing. 'No wonder Syd high tailed it out of here,' he thought as he followed suit.

1-2-3-4-5

Once the red ranger left, Boom came out of hiding. "Well, faze one is complete," He said with a smirk.

Kat glanced back at Doggie who like her was still seated on the ground. He had an amused look on his face. "You should have seen the look on Syd's face."

1-2-3-4-5

Sky stood in attention in the command center with the other three rangers awaiting Cruger's orders. He wasn't sure what to think so far, after all, the only times the commander had ever stared them down the way he was doing now was to tell them bad news.

"Rangers," the commander started in a somber voice. "It has come to our attention that SPD Command is very pleased with you. They are certain that your genetics is part of the reason that you do so well. It is because of this that they want to breed you. They issued the order today."

Sky's jaw dropped, as did the jaws of his team mates. "Permission to speak freely, sir." Sky stated after the shock subsided a bit. At the commander's nod, he huffed, "We are not pets."

Bridge raised his hand. "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked, and received a growl for his trouble.

Sky glanced at Sydney who looked positively irate. Ever since the order was issued, he could swear that she had been mumbling curses at the commander.

"Come on guys, it won't be that bad." Kat said sympathetically.

Sydney bristled. "You should know!" Sky's eyes widened.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Kat shot back.

"Earlier today, you, Boom, the zord bay. Ring any bells!"

Z glanced at Boom and then Kat. "What?"

"Syd," Sky said confusion etched on his face. "It was Cruger, not Boom."

"What the heck do you know," Sydney grumbled.

"I saw you running out of the zord bay, and I investigated. Let's just say that wasn't Boom rolling around in there." He amended.

Cruger let out a low growl.

"No, Cruger wasn't in there."

Bridge frowned. "Maybe none of them were in there. Are you two feeling okay?"

"Yes!" They yelled in unison.

Cruger shook his head. "The three of us have been in the command center all afternoon," he stated before they could speak any freer. "Sky and Syd, report to the sickbay for a psych analysis. I will give you some time to think about this. You are dismissed until further notice."

Grumbling, the four rangers left the command center and once the doors shut behind them the three that were left broke into peals of laughter.

"So, when are you going to tell them that it was all a joke?" Kat asked once their laughter died down.

Boom glanced between the two waiting for Cruger's answer.

"As I recall, there is a total of eight and a half hours until midnight. We'll let them simmer until then." He replied with a smirk. "Oh, and block any of their transmissions to Command. We don't want them finding out to early about our hand in this." He added before going to sit in his chair. Instead he let out a yelp as he found that his beloved chair held an invisible water balloon.

1-2-3-4-5

LOL... I know this is a little early, but anyway, have a fun April Fools!


End file.
